sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Amy Rose 1407
Sobre mí Hola!! Mi nombre de usuario es Amy Rose 1407. Cualquier problema o duda que tengan déjenme un mensaje en mi muro gracias. He hecho una vez malas ediciones y decidi que esta vez thumb|334px|Me! :)tratare de ser mas responsable XDU :). Soy estudiante y estoy pensando en que convertirme; Astronauta, escritora, maestra, actriz (También de voces), hacer comics... Tengo mucho para pensar :). Como comenzé Me empezó a gustar Sonic desde que tengo 8 años, me empezó a dar curiosidad cuando unos amigos que quiero como hermanos, Marcos y Nico, me mostraron un video fanon de "Sonic VS Goku", donde vi a mis primeros personajes de la saga: Sonic the Hedgehog y un segundo después (literalmente) a mi favorita, Amy Rose. Empeze a investigar, y ya sabía sobre Sonic y Amy, y decidí empezar a buscar a los otros, y acá estoy, editando en la Sonic Wiki. Mis gustos Bueno les digo que tengo muchos gustos, y varios raros para ser mujer... #Sonic the Hedgehog #Crash Bandicoot #Dragon Ball Z #Monster High #Crepusculo (Bah no tanto) #Robotech #Mario Bros #Robbie Williams #Alanis Morrisette #ACDC #Madonna #My little pony: Frienship is Magic #Sailor Moon 5724992son.jpg|Todos los logos Amy logo.jpg|Logo Amy Team_rose.png|Team Rose TeamRoseMetal.jpg|Team Rose Metal Gift_sonamy_fan_by_gimp_artist-d411drh.png|I am a SonAmy Fan Sally amy y sonic by chilindrina11-d5xezkr.jpg|Amy, Sonic y Sally Personalidad Pues yo soy inteligente (Soy la tercera mas estudiosa del grado), un poco chusma, comprensiva, buena y sobre todo reflexiva; tambíen el 70% de mi personalidad es varonil. Videojuegos favoritos de la saga Sonic Riders Es mi fab jaja :) Sonic Heroes Me encanta este juego (Sobre todo porque está el Team Rose) Sonic the Fighters Lo tengo a través del Sonic Gems Collection ESTA BUENISIMO!! :) Sonic Unleashed ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Si se trata de viajes... NI LO DUDO jajaja XD Sonic & All stars racing Transformed Soy la mejor en carreras, mi primo lo tiene y ESTA SUPER!! :)* Amigos Mejores Wiki-Amigos Usuario:Megaelix: Lo quiero mucho, es uno de mis mejores wiki-amigos, es simpático, gracioso y muy bueno, te extrañare my friend...!! Usuario:FanSonic20: Es bueno, cariñoso y un gran amigo, tengo mucha confianza en él. Usuario:Princesa Cadance!!!: Una gran amigacha (xD) es graciosa y dibuja muy bien por cierto. Usuario:Alltails: Es una amiga muy bondadosa y amable. Usuario:Nuyt: Es gracioso y muy bueno, simpático y amable. Usuario:Kirby Sonic Fan: Un buen amigo, cuenta anécdotas muy entretenidas. Wiki-Amigos Usuario:JosexFavian Usuario:Nigths Usuario:RocioFanShadow Avatar '''thumb|left|292pxImagen: '''Amy vestida de Coco Bandicoot y Coco de Amy xD. Bueno eso es todo si tienen algo para decirme ni lo piensen, díganmelo y prometo contestar. Atte: Amy Rose 1407. thumb|left right Mis páginas favoritas * Amy Rose * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna thumb|344px|Lo hice yo XDU :) * Bunnie Rabbot * Sonic Channel * Nimue, the Lady of the Lake * Shadow the Hedgehog * Cream the Rabbit * Piko Piko Hammer * Silver the Hedgehog * Maria Robotnik * Mephiles the Dark * Metal Amy *Metal Sonic * Rose Woman Contador Categoría:Usuario Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos